<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Waddle To Me by GalacticCat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103261">Waddle To Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticCat/pseuds/GalacticCat'>GalacticCat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Immortals [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aromantic, Asexual Character, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, M/M, Other, Temporary Character Death, Threats of Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:48:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticCat/pseuds/GalacticCat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey little guy. What are you doing here?" Taehyun cooed at the little penguin. The black and white creature was hugging his legs no matter what.<br/>---<br/>In a world where being asexual is a crime, Taehyun has a boyfriend who is.</p><p> </p><p>...used to have.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Immortals [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Gone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Super bad writing but I swear I am better now. Please just... don't comment about it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a scorching day. Sun shinning behind the clouds, making Taehyun's hair look as he dyied it with henna.</p><p>It has been 2 years. 2 long years since he last saw his lover. His lover was also a guy but nobody cared about which gender you were interested in. However you couldn't lack it. You can't be asexual nor aromantic, it was against the law. </p><p>They couldn't be aromantic, they believed loving was what made them humans and the ones who was born without it considered as demons, that they were sons of the devil. They didn't care about the other types of love. They didn't care about the other feelings. They didn't care about how aromantics were still the best people to lean on and had more love than the others.</p><p>They couldn't be asexuals and the reason was the most stupid excuse ever. Apperantly they were lacking lust, the "most" "important" part of romance. They were saying aces weren't able to grow up and become an adult. A creature that shouldn't be born as a human. They were believed to be an evil spirit, stolen the human's body. Whenever someone's kid came out as asexual they would disown them, throwing them into jail to rot.</p><p>But for aroaces the situation was worse. Since they were mix of both, demon and sprit, putting them into jail wouldn't have done anything. So they would burry them alive. But none of these believes were true. They were normal human beings just like the others.</p><p>Taehyun's lover was also asexual and has been put into jail to rot. There weren't any seconds Taehyun didn't think about him. Every morning when waking up he wished that it was a bad dream, only to left with the truth. Just like today.</p><p>Taehyun was looking at the sky. It gave the vibe of the day which they took Kai. Like everyday he was sitting at his doorstep thinking what could have been if they didn't found out about Kai. He was a tailor, an apprentice working in a small cottage.</p><p>His master was a guy who was in his 50's that looked and acted like he was 10. A blond man that had blue tips at his hair. It was slightly long and most of the time tied in a ponytail. He had a son who was both aromantic and asexual. The kid was also taken, 5 years ago. The man knew his son was dead, he was burried alive in front of his eyes. Evey night he had the worst nightmates; his son screaming for help, pleading to be released, screaming from the top of his lungs that he couldn't breath, until his voice stops.</p><p>"Goodmorning hyung." greeted the ginger kid. Making the old man give a smile, pain still can been seen in his eyes. "Goodmorning to you too Taehyun. This is the list of your part of work for today." He told while giving him a paper. Taehyun sat in front of his sewing machine and started working.</p><p>They didn't noticed the time while working as if it was a little distraction for them. It was already time to go home, sun about to be set. Taehyun was getting ready to leave before he remembered something. He turned towards the old man. "Yeonjun hyung, can I ask you something?"</p><p>Yeonjun gave him a reassuring smile inticating him to go on. "Where is you wife? If it's not something so personal." asked the shorter male.</p><p>Yeonjun sat down on a bench while patting the seat next to him. Taehyun got the message and sat down next to him. "She used to live here with me and my son. She was the one who managed to hid that our son was aroace. She didn't leave the house so much so you may not remember her. She was more like an island person so she went back. One month before they discovered that our son was aroace. You and Kai were like pillars for him. I still wish I could change the past." Yeonjun said tears falling from his eyes. Saying his son's name out loud was a pain he can't tolerate.</p><p>Taehyun looked at him with teary eyes. "I do miss them." He was missing them so bad. His boyfriend Kai and their best friend Beomgyu.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Penguin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He got up from his seat and left the little cottage. Altought he told Yeonjun he will be going to his house, he was walking towards the seashore. The sun was about to be set but he didn't care, he couldn't for years.</p>
<p>He sat near the edge of a cliff to watch the sea. Sun's reflection on it was mesmerizing, creating a mixture of every colour that existed.</p>
<p>He used to come here with Kai. They would watch penguings swimming and playing together. Kai was a person who would act like one, waddling around. Taehyun would always tease him about it. But the penguin wouldn't care anything about what his squirrel said.</p>
<p>Watching penguins made him smile slightly, reminding him of Kai. Little galapagos penguins were swimming in the ocean; catching fish, eating, playing with each other and some things that should't be said.</p>
<p>But there was a little penguin who was examining the person sitting by the cliff. This little penguin was different than all of the other's or in other words it was a gentoo.</p>
<p>It started to collect rocks from the shore and placed them near Taehyun. It had to do it untill midnight came. Luckly the boy decided to stay there whole night but he didn't noticed the penguin. The penguin didn't like this and started hugging Taehyun's long legs.</p>
<p>"Hey little guy. What are you doing here?" Taehyun cooed at the little penguin. He tried to release himself from it's hold but the black and white creature was snuggling him no matter what. "OK! OK! What do you want?" giggled Tae at his behavior.</p>
<p>The little penguin looked into his eyes and turned towards his rocks. Taehyun leaned over and noticed that it spelled something. He took a glance back at the penguin. He was having multiple emotions towards it. He was scared, shocked and a little hopefull. But he decided to read what was ridden.</p>
<p>
  <b>"I know where he is and how to save him."</b>
</p>
<p>Taehyun's mouth wasn't able to form any words due to his shock. He had to wait for a while until words started coming out. "Kai... you know... how to save him!?"</p>
<p>The penguin nodded at him and waddled towards the giant rock pile that was behind the writing. It started rearranging and adding new rocks to spell something different. It took a long time but it finally finished what it was trying to write. It was pretty long... really long.</p>
<p>
  <b>"They keep them in a dungeon which is at the closest island from here. They don't have much guards since it's well hidden and dangerous to get out. There are only two ways to get out; either you need to have an army and weapons to protect yourself or you can use the hidden path between islands. The hidden path opens with the light of the spirit sapphire but they have stolen it from nymphs. That's what they need their guards for, to guard the sapphire even if they don't need to. They need to keep it away from the moonlight since they didn't have right to touch it and if it's away from the moonlight nymphs lose their power on the mainland. But they gave you right to touch it so that you could give what belonged to them back. That means you can save your lover."</b>
</p>
<p>The nymphs were their deities, the immortal beings. But some people referred to them as evil sprits. Taehyun wasn't one of them, he believed in them and that made his dying little hope to blossom. "Where is the sapphire?" he asked with a broken voice and his happy tears demanding to be released.</p>
<p>The little penguing rearranged them again.</p>
<p>
  <b>"They hid it in a cave which the nymps couldn't reach, or they would die. But in every fullmoon the sapphire releases a mist which poisones the ones who are near of it unless you have a right to touch it. When you take it, you need come back here to find me."</b>
</p>
<p>Taehyun looked at the sky. It was the day of the fullmoon. "How can I find the cave? I promise I will get it back here." he said letting his tears fall. He watched penguin rearrange them for the one last time. When it finished, the penguin showed the road that went alongside the cliff, leading away from the village.</p>
<p>
  <b>"You need to show the sapphire that you need it, think of your worst pain and let you legs guide you."</b>
</p>
<p>Taehyun got up and started running toward the direction. He could only think of two memories.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Buried Alive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>~5 years ago</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>18 year old Beomgyu was laying on the grass with his younger friends, Taehyun and Kai. Those two lovebirds. They were again teasing each other about being a squirrel and a penguin.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The tiger jumped onto them both and started tickling. "Hyung! Stop!" Kai let out between his dolphin like laughs. Meanwhile Taehyun had already gotten away from the tickling tiger and wasn't even trying to help his penguin.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Beomgyu, get of from him." Beomgyu's father had just came to call him back. "It's getting late, I think everyone needs to get back." Yeonjun had a bright smile on his face. He was nearly 30 years older than them but managed to look younger.</em>
</p>
<p><em>Beomgyu gave his father a warm smile before bidding his goodbyes to his lovesick friends</em> <em>who wanted to stay there "a little" longer.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>He clinged to Yeonjun all the way back to home. Despite being his father Yeonjun would act like his best friend and would let Beomgyu call him by his name. That made them forget that they were son and father, sometimes.</em>
</p>
<p><em>When they reached their cottage there were guards waiting in front of it's entrance. Within a second they took Beomgyu from his father's arms and</em> <em>pinned him facefirst to the ground.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Yeonjun knew what had happened, they found out about Beomgyu. His worst nightmare was becoming real and it was going to happen, right now.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>One of the guards, who was their leader, came in front of Yeonjun and looked at him with sorry eyes.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I am sorry to break this to you but your son is an evil spirit that was born from a demon. In other words he is a demon and evil spirit hybrid. We already prepared his grave and coffin. He would be back to where he belongs in a few minutes."</em>
</p>
<p><em>Yeonjun</em> <em>looked at the man with scared teary eyes. "No he isn't. He is not. LET HIM GO!" He raised his voice in each syllable.</em></p>
<p><em>The guard gave him pittying eyes and put his hand on Yeonjun's shoulder.</em> <em>He spoke to him giving a sad face and sorry aura.</em> <em>"Mr. Choi, we belive your wife was a demon. We </em><em>couldn't find any registration of her in any of our villages. No one ever heard of her. She just came out of nowhere and married you."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>"You have no proof that he is. They are both normal human beings. You can't just murder my son becouse of your suspicions!" Yeonjun was now very angry.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Mr. Choi, your were under her spell. You think she was normal because of the spell she put on you. But don't you worry, you will be safe when we got rid of its force." The guard glared at Beomgyu who was shaking with fear.</em>
</p>
<p><em>The fennec fox's tongue was tied. "T-that still doesn't prove anything!"</em> <em>His heart was beating faster as the time passed. Maybe he could figure out a way to save his tiger.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>"We had our suspicions about your son being aroace and had a close watch on him for months now. We heard him admit it with his own mouth to his 'friends'. Also your wife was a </em>
  <em>
    <b>guy</b>
  </em>
  <em>. And he got pregnant. That is enough proof that he was not normal." The guard later turned to his man and told them to bring Beomgyu to the graveyard.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The villagers who had heard the fight was now fallowing the guards. They were shouting and saying things like "Kill him!", "Poor Yeonjun he didn't know he was raising a monster.", "You don't deserve to live!" and "Die you monster!" which was making Beomgyu have a panic attack.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yeonjun was at the front, held by the guard who was making sure he won't do something "stupid".</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The worst thing was that Kai and Taehyun could hear them from the seashore. Taehyun had his hands on his boyfriend's ears but it wasn't enough to block the noises. They were both shaking with fear and crying their eyes out. They couldn't believe this was happening.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But for Yeonjun he couldn't dare to close his eyes. Even if this was a painful thing to watch he couldn't let Beomgyu, his only child, go through this alone.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Beomgyu screamed as he was put into the coffin which was getting locked at the moment. He hit it from every side trying to get himself free but the coffin was made out of iron which made his efforts worthless.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The guards grabbed their shovels and started to throw soil onto the coffin that Beomgyu was in.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Beomgyu could hear what was happening and started to hyperventilate. "NO! LET ME OUT! APPA! EOMMA! PLEASE! GET ME OUT! PLEASE DON'T!" he was hitting and kicking the coffin constantly.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yeonjun tried to break from the guard's hold but he was too strong. His head was starting to spin from adrenalin. He was trying not to let his tears fall.</em>
</p>
<p><em>The guards finished burying Beomgyu which made both of them even more scared. "</em><em><b>APPA GET ME OUT!</b></em> <em><b>PLEASE!</b></em><em> EOMMA! PLEASE GET ME OUT! I DON'T WANT TO GO! I'm scared! Yeonjun! Eomma!" Beomgyu was crying and shouting like his life was depending on it. The fact was that his life really did depend on it but his voice was getting more quiet every second as it was getting hard to breath and stay awake.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>His couldn't speak normally anymore, he could only whisper. "Yeonjun I'm sorry." he finally said before he fainted, never to woke up again. Which made the crowd cheer with happiness.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"No! Beomgyu!" screamed Yeonjun as the guard brought him back to his home which was now his house. The guard put him inside his house and left him alone.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yeonjun slid to the ground finally letting his tears fall. He cried for hours until he passed out from both shock and tiredness.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>When he woke up he hoped that it was only a really bad nightmare, until he saw his son's tombstone and started to cry again.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I'm sorry Soobin. I couldn't protect him." He could never be the same after this.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The reason I leave Appa and Eomma is I feel they are tecnically a name for us that we use it to refer to our parents. I get awkward if I call my mom in a different language and I feel like even if they had talked in a different language in this fic, they would still call them Appa and Eomma.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Disowned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>~2 years ago, 3 years after Beomgyu was buried</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kai was at their normal spot, the seashore, leaning against a tree. He watched as waves hit the coast and retreated. The sadness could be read from his eyes.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He was now the same age as Beomgyu when he was... taken. Meaning if they found out he was ace there would be no reason to hold back.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Hi baby!" an entutiastic voice said from the flower field coming towards Kai.</em>
  <em> The owner of the voice</em>
  <em> had a flower crown in his hands, a halo.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The squirrel like guy had to stood on his tiptoes while placing the crown on his head. "Happy birthday my angel." his eyes were locking with the angel's, piercing through his soul, screaming emotions that can't be explained with any words the humankind has created.</em>
</p>
<p><em>Kai coudln't hold himself when Taehyun looked at him like that. So he leaned in towards his lover's lips, lending a gentle peck on it which soon</em> <em>became</em><em> more than gentle.</em></p>
<p><em>They seperated eventually and Taehyun laid his head on Kai's shoulder givin him the same look as before.</em> <em>Making Kai witness the most magical view ever in existance.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>His lips were swollen thanks to Kai. Their colour resembled cherries, making it match with his now messy red hair. On the side note Taehyun's view was as astonishing and similar as Kai's. Nothing could surpass this moment.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They sat on the grass in order to be more comfortable. This time it was Kai's turn to put his head on his lover's shoulder. They stood like that and talked for hours, untill someone decided it was time to be seperated.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Kai! Would you mind coming home!" his mother called him. They couldn't understand what but there was something of with her. Kai had no choice but to obey and went back to their house with her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She took him to the living room where his father and both of his sisters waiting for him. They had an angry and dissapointed look on their faces.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Stop pretending anymore. We know who you are!" his father's disgust could be heard in his voice. He wanted to do nothing with Kai. The poor kid wasn't aware of what's happening and about the guard waiting in the kitchen to take him into jail. In contrast to this; his family wasn't aware that Taehyum was outside, next to the window, eavesdropping.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Dad... What do you mean?" He was confused, they couldn't have found out could they?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Stop calling me that! We are not your family! We know you are an evil spirit! You asexual creature!" His father's voice and expressions were making Kai feel like he was suppose to be dead. He couldn't, shouldn't let them know that he was afraid. "What do you mean? I am not asexual! I'm just like anyone else!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>His mom looked at him as he was the most annoying thing she ever saw. "You were close friends with Beomgyu. You were like his twin. And after it was revealed that he was a monster we became cautious of you. Looks like we made the right choice. I just can't believe I raised a monster."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kai was getting more tensed with every word that came out of his mother's mouth. "What does that have to do with proving that I'm asexual? I'm still a normal human like you!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>His father pulled him from his hair and threw him to the wall. He was still pulling his black hair. It was a miracle it hadn't came off yet. "We have been watching you for three years. There were pleanty of chances were you could have done something. Just like today but guess who didn't? That kid looks at you differently, you can't cope up with him. He still has the hearts of every girl from this village. You know why? Because he has the mosy sexiest body in this town and yet you can't look at your own 'boyfriend' like a normal lover would do!" His father's voice raised in each emphasises.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kai was now running out of excuses in order to save himself. "B-but..." His father didn't let him finish.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Ow! You want to prove yourself. Great! Then why don'y we just call Taehyun and let you two have your 'little' alone time? I bet he will be happy to hear that." his farher whispered to his ear making Kai's eyes pop out of it's sockets from fear and disgust. This was the only time he wished he wasn't the repulsed type.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>His father gave him the most evil smirk he ever saw in his life. "Just as I thought. Poor Taehyun. He didn't knew his 'friends' were just sucking his life energy and slowly killing him."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He let go of him right as the guard came into the living room to arrest him. He dragged him out of the house and threw him inside of a carrige with bars.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Taehyun stood in front of Kai, behind the carrige. He wanted to do something but there was no way he could. They could only watch as the distance between them got longer, until it couldn't be seen anymore.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Taehyun was devastated. He didn't care about the villagers wathing him. He fell to the ground and started crying and screaming from the pain he couldn't put a word onto.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Cave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taehyun remembered those days. They were always in his nightmares. With the little hope of being together with Kai again he was sprinting towards the cave's direction along the coastline. </p><p>He had no idea how long he been running. He had no knowledge of where he was going but just like the penguin wrote he followed his legs. He couldn't remember running this fast in his entire life.</p><p>He ran, ran until he saw a pink mist covering the forest. He could see the ocean below the cliff. Moreover there were cliffs in this part, inside of the forest.</p><p>The mist was getting denser as it went between the coastline and the cliff. As Taehyun followed it, he saw guards passed out on the ground. He couldn't dare to check them if they were alive, he didn't had time for it either.</p><p>As he slowly walked, this time a blue mist started to appear and blend with the pink one. This must have been the thing that was keeping the nymphs away from here.</p><p>Not after a few minutes Taehyun saw the entrance of the cave, covered with ivies. He ripped some of them in order to enter.</p><p>He entered but there was one little problem: he wasn't able to see in this pitch dark cave. However he could still see the pink mist completely covering inside of it.</p><p>He tried to follow it but slowly, the mist was making it hard to breath. He had already breathed in more than he should have.</p><p>He covered his mouth with his arm, trying to block the mist and his chokes. A puddle was beneath his feet, belonging to an underground lake inside the cave. If he coild just reach the water.</p><p>His chokes were getting more frequent as he had ni choice but continuing to breaht in the mist. Addition for that his eyes was starting to burn and tear up.</p><p>He started to rub his eyes from the pain. His chokes has been stopped but his eyes had started to burn more painfully making his tears fall and hiss at times.</p><p>He rubbed them until the pain was suddenly gone, completely. He slowly opened his eyes and now, he was able to see in the dark.</p><p>The cave was covered with different types and colours of stalactites,some creating stalagmites some dripping to the crystal clear lake below.</p><p>Taehyun appoached the lake. It's bottom was made out of schists. He could see a tunnel on the other side. But the tunnel was inside of the lake, and the lake wasn't shallow either.</p><p>The pink mist coming out of it proved that it was the path he should take, still Taehyun looked around for a much safer path but to his luck he could only go back or went inside that tunnel.</p><p>The squirrel get inside of the lake, the water was touching his knees. He was getting ready to swim across and looked down, only to make a high pitched scream which made some of the bats in the cave fly their way out.</p><p>His left eye was completely black with a white star in the middle of it. He would have looked at it for hours but he had no time to waste. He swam in the cold water, trying to hold his shivers.</p><p>He had finally reached to the other side, to the wall of the cold lake. He was a great swimmer so by trusting himself he took a deep breath, diving in. He was using the wall in order to go faster, the lake was much more deep than he had imagined. He eventually reached it and held the edges of the wall to threw himself in. </p><p>It was longer than he had expected. He didn't know how much his lungs could last anymore. He could see it's exit but it was getting hard to hold his breath. He swam and swam, pushing his limits. He was at the exit now, his lungs burning, with using the walls again he pushed himself to the surface.</p><p>He resurfaced like a merman, waters splashing around him. He was gasping for breath, breathing in the oxygen as he had never done before.</p><p>Taehyun started to check his surroundings when he had calmed down. It was the same as before, astonighing, but it was a closed area having no way out.</p><p>There was something on the wall opposite of the tunnel: a giant carving, a statue, of a bunny. It's feet were touching the water, its hands were holding something above his stomach.</p><p>It was as big as Taehyun's palm. It was pink and was source of the mist. It was the spirit sapphire.</p><p>Taehyun swam towards the giant carving. He climbed onto its feet and tried to reach for the sapphire. He got a hold of the stucked gem and started pulling it. It tugged at it forcefully and managed to took it out from its place.</p><p>As the gem was pulled from it's place the whole cave started to shake, walls breaking and salty water pouring in. Taehyun had already fallen to the water, fightimg with the current and losing it.</p><p>He was holding the gem close to his chest, hugging it with all his might as he was being scattered around by the flow. The current was connected to the ocean and brought Taehyun with him.</p><p>He tried to swim to the surface, sadly he had no choice but going adrift. He didn't know how long or where he was going, he just knew that he can't hold on much longer. The current had a mercy on him and washed him up onto the shore with the gem.</p><p>Taehyun looked in front of him and saw a familiar cliff, his and Kai's place. A waddling sound was coming from his right, so he turned towards it. There he saw the ghetto penguin waiting for him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Nymphs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The penguin looked at Taehyun, curiously. He was completely soaked to his bones and one of his eyes were black with a white star in the middle.</p><p>The penguin then looked at something that was close to Tae, to the sapphire. He waddled to the sapphire and touched it with his fin. A ping glow started to emerge from it, passing through the penguin's fin to his whole body. And then, suddenly the penguin turned into a human.</p><p>He was wearing a black cloack, touching the ground. There was a weaving of the sapphire on the cloak's left side, on top of guy's heart. Taehyun could not see the guy's face under his hood but he knew the guy was taller than him.</p><p>The guy took the gem from the ground and turned to Tae, not shoving his face, and reached out his hand for him.</p><p>That's when he noticed he was still lying on the sand. He took the guy's hand and got up with his help. The guy turned his back towards him, not wanting to show his face.</p><p>Keeping the fact that this guy was once a penguin, Taehyun was getting curious. "I-if you don't mind me asking, what exactly are you?" he asked slowly with a soft tone.</p><p>The guy turned his side towatds him, still not looking. "Oh! My bad. I am the spirit nymph and this gem belongs to me. Nice to see you again, Taehyun." he bowed.</p><p>Taehyun's eyes widened, he didn't actually thought that he will ever be talking with a nymph. "You... you are nymph? I-I mean I know who you guys are and that you are not actually evil spirits... it's just... I have never heard of them turning into animals." he was shuttering and trying to choose his words wisely. Because what are the odds that a deity would be talking to you?</p><p>The nymph spoke with a tone signifying that he was smiling. "We can't turn into animals. We can turn into the spirit animal of the person we lastly been near to and only I can do that, the spirit nymph."</p><p>Taehyun now had a wide smile on his face and was starting to tear up. "So you met with Kai! I-I mean his spirit animal was a penguin and you were a penguin just now, also you said that you know him and that I could save him!" He wasn't expecting what came out of the nymph's mouth next.</p><p>"Well, actually I saw him 2 years ago, the day on his birthday, while you were making him a crown. I was watching from the trees." Taehyun was a blushing mess. Now he was wondering how long he had watched but there was something more important.</p><p>"Wait! Why were you watching him? And are you trying to say you were a penguin for two years? Couldn't you have turned into human when you were explaining me what to do?" He was now more than curious, he was scared; feeling cold towards the nymph.</p><p>The nymph held Taehyun's freezing hands to warm them up. "One by one now, shall we? After this kingdom decided to break the nymphs' rules they wanted to do nothing with us. They told everyone that we were bad people, mixing us with evil spirits. And it went so far that they started to kill people who were different then them. So we decided to look after the different ones but we slowly started to lose our strenght on the mainland with the gem gone. I was so week that if had turned into a nymph then I don't think I would be able to withstand, the same reason I can't show you my face, it won't be a pleasant view. The animal form takes less energy. Plus I can't turn into the same animal consecutively."</p><p>Taehyun had no idea what to say, just nodded his head, and asked another question. "What did you mean by saying 'nymphs giving me right to touch the gem' before? Where are the other nymphs?"</p><p>The nymph was now rubbing circles on Tae's hands and giggled. "Only I can give someone right to touch the gem and I did that when I was talking to you before. Sorry I didn't had enough rocks." His giggles were now gone, replaced with a serious tone. "The nymphs are on their homeland, the nymph island. I did something I shouldn't have done and lost someone that was everything to me but they have forgiven me... also they can't get on or off the island without me."</p><p>The squirrel gave a pitying look to the nymph. He was getting ready to talk but the nymph beat him to it. "Now I will open the path for you to get onto the island which they hold ace and aro people. They must have heard the destruction of the cave that means you have less than two hours. I still have something to do here so I won't be going with you. When you find Kai get to the other side of the island, I will come and take you to the nymph island with another bridge. But I have to warn you whoever they have put in that jail couldn't last more than a few months. If you find him safe and alive make him drink this." The nymph gave him a tiny bottle which had a purple potion inside.</p><p>Taehyun was starting to lose his hope again, something inside told him that everything would be fine, so he pushed the negative thoughts away and took the bottle as the nymph opened the bridge.</p><p>Taehyun was getting ready to run towards the island before he was cut off. "Oh and one more thing. Drink this." the nymph threw him another bottle but this one had a yellow potion. "It's for your eye. You inhaled the gem's mist more than you should have. If you drink this you will be able to control your night vision. I don't think you would like to walk around with a pitch black eye forever."</p><p>The nymph turned his back towards Taehyun as the kid gulped down the potion. "Good luck with finding him Taehyun. We will meet soon." he said, turning into a squirrel and running away to the direction of Taehyun's village.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Island</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taehyun stepped on the bridge and ran to the island. With his every step the bridge was getting longer, vanishing from behind.</p>
<p>Reaching the island and finding Kai in about one and a half hours has started to look imposible in his mind. He had been running approximately for ten minutes and he still couldn't see something else than the ocean.</p>
<p>Another ten minutes, and now he was at the island, the bridge disappearing behind him. He waited a moment to catch his breath, looking around.</p>
<p>The island was small, touring around it would take less than coming to it. Right in front of Taehyun there was a castle, the prison. Like the nymph had said there were no guards in here, but if he didn't move fast there would be in an hour. He pushed the gates of the castle, going inside.</p>
<p>The castle didn't had any windows, everywhere was pitch black. Taehyun had to use his night vision to get around, he had to make his black starry eye reappear.</p>
<p>He went into the first room he found and started looking around trying to find a map, some keys anything that would be able to help him.</p>
<p>This room was an office room, looking like it belonged to the head of this jail. There were any kinds of things, Taehyun had never seen some of them before.</p>
<p>He opened one of the drawers and was faced with files of "criminals" that they held in here. He picked the one that was at the top. It belonged to a girl who was ace. There were any kind of information about her. Who her perents were, her boyfried, her friends, when she came here. But two things scared Taehyun, sending shivers to his bones.</p>
<p>They were statues of the person, alive or dead, and the tortues she had went through. It specified that the girl was dead. She didn't even spent one month in the prison.</p>
<p>Taehyun's heart was now trying to get out of his chest. He searched throught other files, every one of them specified as dead, in their first or second month of jail. His heart started to beat faster. If it continued like this he would faint before he could find Kai.</p>
<p>After a long search he finally found his file but there was a little problem. The information part about him on the paper was ripped. That send an uncomfortable relief through his body. The kind of feeling when you are faced with something unknown, something that you could not understand.</p>
<p>The only good thing about these files, there was a thing written for everyone: they didn't need to keep them locked, the prisoners were always too week to move around.</p>
<p>Taehyun got out of the room without losing any more time. He started to search the places where he assumed they were keeping them. To his luck it wasn't what he wanted. He, by mistake, actually found some kind of torture chamber.</p>
<p>There were some dead bodies and blood was spread everywhere. There was a chair in the middle of the room. On the left wall there were gadgets, also covered with blood.</p>
<p>Taehyun being not able look any longer got out of the room. He went to a different floor which only had empty cells. He climbed another, only to left with a scarier scene than that room.</p>
<p>There were dead bodies, in every cell.<br/>One of them catched his attention. It was the same girl he saw in the first file. Her clothes were ripped and she had bruises on her ankles and wrists.</p>
<p>He understood what had happened but couldn't dare to imagine. He now felt more anxious about Kai's condition.</p>
<p>He walked to the circular room at the end of the corridor. This room was not a cell. It had glass for its ceiling. There were pillows on the ground, clearly not belonging the place. He could see someone was laying on the pile of pillows.</p>
<p>"Kai!" he recognized the boy, he didn't change a little. He ran next to him, putting Kai's head on his lap.</p>
<p>He checked for his pulse, it was really weak but it was still there. His clothes were the same as the day he was taken. His hair was greasy, meaning he didn't get to shower even once. He had lost weight to the point which was dangerous. The penguin had bruises all around his body.</p>
<p>"Kai, can you hear me? It's me your squirrel." Taehyun was silently crying as he hold the fragile boy in his arms, petting his hair.</p>
<p>Kai as a respond to this grabbed Taehyun's shirt to tell him that he could hear him. He tried to speak only to cut of by Tae.</p>
<p>"Shhhh. It's okay. We are getting out of here." He was going to reach to the potion that the spirit nymph had given him until a weak tired voice screamed at him, startling him and making him turn around.</p>
<p>"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM!!!" Taehyun was holding Kai close to his chest as he checked the guy. He couldn't see the guy's face but he could see that the guy was nearly in the same condition as Kai. What scared him is that the guy had several thorns coming out of his shoulders.</p>
<p>Suddenly the guy's thorns retreated back and he stepped into the moonlight with a shocked face.</p>
<p>Taehyun; watching this couldn't believe what he was seeing, nor the words that came out of his own mouth.</p>
<p>"Beomgyu?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Alive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>~5 years ago</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Beomgyu woke up after a few hours, still inside the coffin.</em>
  <em> There was no oxygen in it but he didn't need that anyway.</em>
</p>
<p><em>He had no knowledge of how much time he had spent in this coffin.</em> <em>It was cold and he was missing his home.</em></p>
<p><em>Knowing he can't stay like this forever, he again started to hit the metal walls and screamed for help.</em> <em>His voice was week which made the villagers hear only mumbles.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>This continued for a week and the villagers nearby were thinking that the demon, Beomgyu, was trying to get out in order to find his next victim.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As these rumors spread, 5 guards were assigned to check the coffin. They went in the middle of the night, without anyone noticing.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Beomgyu could hear people digging near him. He wasn't sure about what should he do. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He could act as if he was dead but than he will never get out of here and that wouldn't work because they already suspect him to be alive. He could try to run away but he haven't drunk or eaten aynthing for the past week. Even if he could run away as the coffin opens they would eventually catch him. He was too week to move properly. The best choise was to letting them take him, maybe there he could escape.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>An unlocking sound came and they harshly opened the coffin. Getting contact with air again after being away from it for a long time Beomgyu immediately started to gasp for air as he looked at them, he was worn out.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The guards were scared as they saw the view in front of them. "What should we do?" one of them asked.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"We do what they told us to do. We will send him to the island." another one said as he tied Beomgyu's hands and feet.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The guard who tied him threw Beomgyu over his shoulder. He took two guys alongside to bring Beomgyu to the island, leaving the other two to fix the grave.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The tiger was half awake. He didn't clearly remember where did they go in order to bring Beomgyu to the island or how long it took. He was hungry and thirsty, he was about to pass out again.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He remembered the island thought. It was small, just big enough for the jail.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>It didn't had any seaport for the ships. They had to get onto a wooden boat after they got closer.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He was getting dragged by his collar, he wasn't in a condition to walk. They made him sit on a chair, tied, in a room where everything was covered in blood.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The guys who brought him here were now waiting behind the door, guarding it and waiting for someone else.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Not after a while that someone else entered the room, locking the door as the got in. "</em>
  <em>Nice to see you, demon."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Beomgyu was glaring at the guy</em>
  <em>. He didn't want to interact with him, but he had no other choice.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I'm not going to talk to you forever. Now just tell me. How did you survied? When did you guys get this strong!?" The guy was screaming at Beomgyu's face.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I don't know what you are talking about. I don't know how I survied either." He was lying but he had to for his parents.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The guy just smirked at him. "Oh really? Then how many other are out there like you? I'm sure you will know this."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Only me." He gave out in a breath. He was know trying to kill that guy with his gaze.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Only you? We both know your mom was a demon. And who was that other friend of you who would follow him everywhere and cling to him more than his own mother. I heard that he was asexual. Maybe his little evil spirit wanted to spend time with someone close to his kind." The guy said as he went to the wall with weapons attached on them, trying to find what he wants.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"He is just 15! He is still a kid! How can you be so sure! Don't you dare touch him!" Beomgyu was trying get of  from the chair as he shouted but the ropes were holding him. This was the first time he wanted Kai to be wrong about his sexuality.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The guy came back to him with a knife in his hand. He smirked smirked and stabbed Beomgyu on his stomach. What they were seeing schocked them both.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Beomgyu's blood was purple. Beomgyu was sure that it was red a few weeks ago. He remembered what his mother's friend used to say, that he should not have existed.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The guy pulled the knife, leaving nothing but a scar behind. He now, gave Beomgyu an evil smirk. "I hope you were lying about being the only one because if you were not then I can't say your 15 year old friend is going to have a pleasent future."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He opened the door and got out. Beomgyu could hear him talking to some of the guards that he wanted to keep him alive and he should be locked in this prison.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But what he had said before sent shivers down his spine. He hoped that his mother's speculations were wrong. Because only then he could be sure about him being able to protect Kai for a while, for a short amount of time.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Murderer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>~2 years ago</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kai was being dragged for god knows how long. He was scared, he wanted to be in Taehyun's arms.</em>
</p>
<p><em>They made him sit on a chair in the torturing room</em>. <em>They were tying him with metal cuffs</em> <em>as a guy, head of this dungeon, came into the room.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>He made a sign that the others took as their cue to leave. "</em>
  <em>I reserved a special place for you. I thought you would like to meet someone. But first, we have to hold you welcoming ceremony." If Kai didn't noticed that this was an electric chair before, he did now.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>While all of this was happening, Beomgyu was sitting in his cell. A circular room with a glass ceiling.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He was the only who was receiving food and water. The others were left to starve. They wanted to keep him alive in order to learn his non existed secrets. He could still survive forever without consuming anything but that didn't mean he wouldn't get weak.</em>
</p>
<p><em>Like the others' they didn't lock his cell, because there was no where could escape to. The dungeon was not the building, it was the island. He would walk around the dungeon sometimes, getting out of his cell and they would throw him back in a few minutes later.</em> <em>He knew the place like the back of his hand now.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Out of no where a dolphin like shrieck came. Beomgyu would remember that voice anywhere. He wasn't especting them to take Kai just the day he turned 18. He had no other choice but to listen to the screams. Because if he burst into that room things for Kai would be worst.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Nearly an hour later the screams stopped and after a while Kai, covered in bruises and blood, was thrown into Beomgyu's cell.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He ran towards the tired boy, laying him on his lap. He was hoping that his parents were wrong about him being a human. If he could heal Kai even a little that would mean he was not a human and was like his mother.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He placed his hand over Kai's chest and tried to use his powers to heal him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It worked. Kai was slowly healing but until a certain point. He couldn't heal him completaly. Moreover he had slowed down his own healing. Beomgyu was still half human after all, he could accomplish only a little.</em>
</p>
<p><em>Kai woke up after a while and was taken aback when he saw Beomgyu in front of him.</em> <em>He explained Kai what he could be, why he was alive and about this place.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>A few weeks had been past. They didn't give Kai anything to eat nor drink. Beomgyu was sharing his with Kai secretly.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They would take them separetly to the torturing room and Beomgyu would try to heal them both afterwards. But for today they had came and took them both.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The guards were inside the room this time. There were 7 guys with Beomgyu and Kai. They made the tiger sit on a wooden chair while they held Kai.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The head of the jail, who always tortured them, came in front of Beomgyu. "Now either you will talk or you friend will have to endure everything." He said as one guy pinned Kai to the wall.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Beomgyu glared at the person in front of him. "I have nothing to tell you." That made the guy turn to the one holding Kai and he nodded to him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The guy started to travel his hand over Kai's chest. Kai was starting to panic. Then the guy brought his hand near the edge of Kai's trousers. Now he had started to hyperventilate.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Just then Kai made an inhuman scream. "NO!" The guy had tried to unbotten his trousers and now Kai was trying to run away from him, panicked. But the guy was stronger. He had pinned him to the wall, again.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Beomgyu, who was watching this, was angry. His eyes were glowing purple and giant thorns started to grow on his back. He felt as if he got stronger.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He turned to the guy in front of him and gave a death glare. "You may keep calling me a monster but you are the real monster here!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He jumped of his chair and broke the guy's neck, killing him. He then picked up a knife that was laying on the ground and tried to reach the guy who was trying to keep Kai in place but the other 3 guards got into his way.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He lifted one of them and threw him over a sword's blade, also killing him. He turned to the other two and stabbed them. He then went next to the one holding Kai and seperated them. He didn't hold back for that guy. He ripped him apart, making blood splash everywhere.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kai looked at him with crying eyes. Beomgyu catched him as he fainted into his arms due to panic.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He carried him to their cell and laid him on the ground. He went to the rooms' of the guys' he had just killed and took their pillows and matresses.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He would grow his thorns whenever he heard someone approaching. It was tiring, it was hard to maintain them while he was in a weak condition. But he would do anything he can in order to keep them alive.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>No other guard could dare to talk about that day again nor they could try to make something like that ever again. They would still torture them thought, just inside their prisoncell, in front of each other.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>At the end of the day Beomgyu was now sure about what he was. He still had human features but he was more like his mother. And he really was someone that should not have existed.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Sunlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Taehyun... What are you doing here?" Beomgyu was standing in front of him, alive. He had cuts all around his body. He was having a hard time standing, his one hand was on his waist trying to lessen his pain.</p>
<p>"B-Beomgyu? How are you here? I-We thought that you were... you know. Right in front of Yeonjun's eyes..." Taehyun had lost his ability to form any kind of sentences. Because he was sure Beomgyu's grave still existed.</p>
<p>"I'm immortal Tae. But I'm not independent, I still need someone else to fully heal myself. I need to depend the person who made me like this." Beomgyu said as he sat down in front of Taehyun. He was limping as he walked.</p>
<p>"Does the thorns has do with you being immortal?" he asked thinking about his own eye.</p>
<p>The worned out kid nodded. "Immortal beings always has something that a normal person shouldn't genetically have on their bodies. Those thing also could give people abilities. I guess you can see in the dark. Well, my thorns are just a reflection of me getting physically stronger. But how did you become immortal Tae and more importantly, how did you get here?"</p>
<p>Taehyun wouldn't have expected to learn that he had became immortal. "I inhaled the mist that came from the spirit sapphire and got here with it's bridge."</p>
<p>"So that was why suddenly everyone was called back after the earthquake bucause it was caused by the cave collapsing. I mean it makes sense you have a right to touch the sapphire." But that would mean they couldn't go back to the mainland, they would be on the wanted list, his father would be on it too. "But where are you planning to run away? We can't go anywhere. They will find us."</p>
<p>Taehyun didn't question why Beomgyu knew so much. Like that kid supposed to be dead. "The spirit nymph said he will take us to the nymph island." He checked the sky, the sun had just started to rise. "He should be at the back of the island in a few minutes."</p>
<p>Beomgyu eyes slowly widened as Taehyun spoke. "But only immortals can go to that island!" He paused for a second then he remembered something. "Did he gave you a potion!?"</p>
<p>Taehyun took the potion from his pocket. Beomgyu grabbed it quickly and slowly made the half unconcious boy, Kai, drink it. "But what the nymph made me drink was yellow."</p>
<p>"That was because you were already immortal at the time. He just gave you a potion in order for you to control it. You don't need someone else's help in order to stay alive. But in order to turn someone immortal you will need nymph blood in the potion. That's why the potion's colour changes, nymph blood is purple." He had already finished making Kai drink the potion as he finished talking.</p>
<p>Beomgyu than got up and looked at Taehyun. "Now bring him to the nymph. He would be able to heal Kai. I will be right behind you."</p>
<p>Taehyun hesitated for a second but ran outside with Kai in his arms. After not being outside for a long time Kai relaxed when he got intouch with the sea air.</p>
<p>Taehyun could bearly see the ships getting closer and hoped that Beomgyu will be fast as he ran to the other side of the island, it took only a few minutes.</p>
<p>A fennec fox was waiting for them at the edge of the bridge. He lovered Kai to the ground. The fox put his hand onto his chest. Kai slowly started to heal but it took a while for him to completely get back to normal.</p>
<p>The fennec fox was about to get onto the bridge until someone called him, making him turn towards the voice.</p>
<p>
  <b>"EOMMA!"</b>
</p>
<p>Upon hearing this and seeing who said it the fox immediately turned into a human. He wasn't wearing his black cloak this time. He had purple hair and Taehyun could see his face. The nymph was Soobin, Beomgyu's mother.</p>
<p>Soobin's eyes started to tear up and a big smile appeared on his face, showing his dimples. "Beomie?" he whispered before he ran to the kid with the same happy look on his face.</p>
<p>Taehyun looked as they hugged each other. He watched as Beomgyu relaxed under Soobin's healing touch. They were both crying at this point.</p>
<p>Soobin gently cubbed Beomgyu's face. "You were a nymph this whole time?"</p>
<p>Beomgyu gave him a smile. "You won't be the only spirit nymph. You are not alone anymore."</p>
<p>Soobin just kissed his son's forehead upon hearing his bitter words. They would have hugged forever if Beomgyu hadn't spoke with a serious tone.</p>
<p>"I saw wooden boats on their way here. We don't have much time. We have to go now."</p>
<p>Soobin only nodded and took Beomgyu's hand as he lead all three of them to the nymph island, never coming back to that place of hell ever again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Reunited</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soobin's cottage was bigger than Taehyun had expected. The room he gave Taehyun and Kai to share was 2 times bigger than his cottage on the mainland. It even had a bathroom for every bedroom. Why would this kind of cottages exist on a tropical island?</p>
<p>A water sound that came from the other room disturbed his thoughts.<br/>Beomgyu was probably showering after having to stay like that for 5 years.</p>
<p>Speaking of showering, Kai should be taking one too. The poor kid was still covered in blood and grease.</p>
<p>"Kai, I know you are awake. You need to shower baby." Taehyun spoke with a gentle voice. The said kid's eyes were closed but he was awake, still being caried bridal style by his boyfriend.</p>
<p>"I don't want to be away from you." He was too tired that he couldn't move his arms much, he just hugged his squirrel.</p>
<p>"So you want me to bath you?" Taehyun had a questioning tone in his voice. He himself didn't know what he wanted Kai to say.</p>
<p>"Please."</p>
<p>If Taehyun wasn't blushing before, now his face was a rose garden, pink from the blood that rushed to his face. But he was whipped for his little penguin.</p>
<p>He seated Kai onto the toilet seat and started filling the bathtub. He was being gentle as he helped Kai take off his clothes.</p>
<p>Taehyun kissed his forehead before placing him into now filled bathtub and threw a bath bomb in it.</p>
<p>Kai was leaning against his touch as Taehyun washed his hair. But there was something wrong with the little penguin.</p>
<p>"Why aren't you opening your eyes? Is something wrong?" The little penguin had not opened his eyes since he was reunited with Tae, not even once.</p>
<p>"What if this is all a dream?"</p>
<p>Tears found their way to Taehyun's eyes. He was slowly becoming a crying mess. "I'm right here baby. This is real. I promise you."</p>
<p>Kai slowly opened his eyes, checking his surroundings. Then he made eye contact with Taehyun's teary orbs, letting his tears fall as well. "Hyunie."</p>
<p>Taehyun threw his arms around his lover after hearing his voice cracking, he didn't care that he was getting soap and water on his clothes.</p>
<p>"Don't worry. We're together now. You're at home." He broke the hug and shared a deep, emotional kiss with Kai.</p>
<p>While Taehyun was busy washing Kai, Beomgyu had already gotten out of the shower. It was really great that his parents managed to bring their stuff here quickly, alongside with Taehyun and Kai's.</p>
<p>He went downstairs of his childhood home and he heard something coming from the kitchen. Was Yeonjun back already? He must have came back while Beomgyu was showering.</p>
<p>He stood at the entrence of the kitchen and he found Yeonjun placing the groceries. He was wearing his glasses, his slightly long hair tied in a ponytail. He turned around and now he was face to face with Beomgyu.</p>
<p>He was frozen. He couldn't believe that his supposed to be dead son was right in front of him, alive. He must have been hallucinating.</p>
<p>He slowly approached the kid and raised his hand, wanting to touch him. He needed to learn if what he was seeing was real but he was too scared, what if it wasn't real? Then his whole world will crash down, again.</p>
<p>He was about to lower his hand but Beomgyu took it, placing it on his own cheek.</p>
<p>"Yeonjun, I missed you." He breathed out.</p>
<p>Yeonjun put his forehead over Beomgyu's and started sobbing. They were both crying like crazy.</p>
<p>"But how?" Yeonjun let out between his sobs. He was now looking inside Beomgyu's eyes, trying to see his soul.</p>
<p>Beomgyu gave him a teary smile. "My blood turned purple after I turned 18. I think it didn't show itself because I was still growing or else I would have stucked looking like a baby." He giggled with Yeonjun.</p>
<p>Yeonjun kissed his son on his forehead and started hugging him, trying to make himself be one with him. "Appa, you are squeezing me."</p>
<p>"You don't know how it feels to lose a part of yourself. You have no idea how much it hurts to lose your child." Yeonjun whispered to his sons neck, tears still falling. "I love you."</p>
<p>"I love you too."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. New Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days have passed since they moved to the Island. The two lovebirds had gotten used to the place by now.</p><p>They were in the living room, laying on the sofa. The others were outside helping Beomgyu to control and use his nymph abilities.</p><p>Speaking about abilities what Kai gained after drinking that potion was wings; big, white and soft wings. He didn't need to learn how to use them since that was another point of the potion. But he would use them for something else more than flying, hugging Taehyun while sleeping with him. Taehyun never minded it thought, he actually liked it when Kai would do it. His wings were soft and made them feel secure.</p><p>Just like now. Kai was resting on top Tae as he caressed his hair. Taehyun could look at his little angel forever. Without noticing, something slipped out of his mouth. "I thought I will never see you again."</p><p>Kai opened his eyes and looked at the squirrel. "I thought I was going to die."</p><p>He got up and hovered over his boyfriend. He leaned down and kissed him. It was gentle but deep with emotions. They would have continued longer if not for the front door opening and closing, making them jump and seperate.</p><p>Soobin and Yeonjun rushed upstairs to their room. Yeonjun locked the room as they got in.</p><p>"You don't have anything to talk with me, do you Yeonjun?" Soobin grinned at his husband, arms crossed.</p><p>Yeonjun just threw him to the bed, on top of himself and hugged him like a koala. Soobin could only laugh at his three year old husband's actions.</p><p>"I just wanted to be alone with you." He said before planting kisses on Soobin's neck.</p><p>"Good. Because I don't think Beomgyu wants a sibling." Soobin said which earned him a playful smack on his arm and a pout.</p><p>"I only topped you once. You also know I don't like being the top." Yeonjun crossed his arms and turned his head away from him.</p><p>Sobbin just shooked his head at his husband's behaviours. "Get here." He turned his head back to him and leanes in for a heated kiss.</p><p>While all of this was happening Taehyun and Kai had already gotten outside. Beomgyu greeted them as they got closer.</p><p>He was wearing a black cloack like Soobin, a weaving of the spirit sapphire over his heart. There were different kinds of plants on the ground, probably made by him and Soobin.</p><p>"Why did your parents rushed upstairs?" Taehyun asked as they sat next to him.</p><p>Beomgyu only shrugged. "Either Yeonjun wants to act like he is three years old or he is horny again... or both."</p><p>Taehyun's blood was pulled out of his face. "A-again?"</p><p>"Anyway... How old is Yeonjun exactly?" Kai asked in order to change the topic.</p><p>"Well, he is stuck being 21 forever but if you are asking about his actual age it's 55. Like how you guys are stuck being 18 forever." Beomgyu answered not being happy about the topic changing.</p><p>"Wait but we drank it while we were 20 why would be stuck being 18." Tae, contrast to the tiger, was happy about it.</p><p>"The potion makes you turn back to yourself when you were 18. Same with Yeonjun. It's just that... wouldn't it be awkward if I was the same age as him." Beomgyu narrowed his eyes, he was disgusted about the thought of it.</p><p>"So you are also 18?" Kai spoke again. They had to pick an age while talking about themselves because they can't count forever, can they?</p><p>A proud smile was now on Beomgyu's face. "No. You see I never drank the potion. I was a nymph so my aging stopped when I turned 19."</p><p>"I thought you were going to show us the island?" Taehyun didn't want to be faced with Beomgyu's self esteem anymore.</p><p>"Oh right! I totally forgot about it. This way lovebirds." He got up from the ground and started running away from them.</p><p>Taehyun interlocked his fingers with Kai's and started following him. "Beomgyu! Wait for us!" All of them were laughing as they toured the island.</p><p>So much things had changed for Taehyun in one night. He found out his supposed to be dead friend was alive, that his mother was a nymph and him and Kai suddenly became immortals.</p><p>Their lifes had been changed in just a few hours. But it didn't feel abnormal. Because he was at home. He was with his waddling penguin, Kai.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The second book tells Yeonbin's story and explains the plotholes you see in this fic.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>